


Peculiar Visitor

by ThatTurtle



Series: TCW Vignettes [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Strange Dreams, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ESP'er (aka psionic) can't sleep one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar Visitor

Shiko sat up in bed. Her arms draped over her knees. She sighed. _Can't sleep. Too many weird dreams._ The girl silently slipped into her sweater and pulled her shoes on. She was grateful that Anzu was a heavy sleeper. The other girl dozed peacefully. 

Shiko crept out of their shared room and carefully locked the door behind her. She lightly made her way to the stairs and without a sound, descended to the first floor. The girl darted outside. She stood at the edge of the woods.

 _It always seems to go back to this place, doesn't it? I should ask Mr. H if something weird ever happened here. He seems to know more about this school than anyone..._

The night air was slightly cold. She didn't hear the usual chorus of crickets chirping. It made her a bit uneasy. _Smooth move, Haruki. Go stare at the creepy forest alone. At night. I'm pretty sure I've read at least one creepypasta that starts this way._ In spite of her growing dread, Shiko's curiosity piqued.

Something stirred in the underbrush. She froze. She did not have her spear, but she was far from helpless when unarmed.

"Show yourself!" She demanded. The girl brought her index and middle finger together and aimed in the direction the sound came from. Her lighting attack began to charge.

Something emerged from the shadows. It stood up and lurched towards her. It was tall, much taller than her, probably taller than Alucard or her uncle. It stood on two legs and hunched its back. Its skin was pale and appeared to be at least partially scaled. The only bit of fur it seemed to be the scraggly dark stuff on its head. It appeared to have long, floppy ears, sort of like a rabbit or donkey. Its face was slightly elongated, similar to a dog or some other animal's snout. Its neck and limbs were gangly. It also had a tail, apparently. Whatever the creature was, it wasn't a native species.

"Hello? Hola? Bonsoir?"

The monster inexplicably perked up when she spoke French. "Bonjour!" It mumbled.

 _Okay... It speaks French? Why French?_ "Um... My French is not very good. Do you understand English?"

The creature nodded. "Fr...iend. Friend. I...don't.... harm you." Its voice reminded her of a phone that kept cutting in and out, clipping random syllables. "I...free Father...please...psio..."

"You know what I am?"

"Psionic." The creature answered her curtly.

Shiko gave a slow nod.

"... not used... this plane...can't...less...form... voice...distorted." The creature tried to explain its predicament.

"Sorry. I didn't quite get all that. The gist of it is you're not used to being in the mundane world? It's harder to project your voice for some reason, right?" She asked.

It looked at her with an expression of gratitude. "Kanon." It gestured at itself. "My name." It clarified.

"I'm Shiko Haruki."

"Nice to...you. I... ... here." It slowly extended a clawed fist, careful not to alarm her. It dropped a very small, drawstring burlap sack into her cupped hands.

Kanon glanced up at the night sky. "I...go... Late...'ll...return soon...dbye, Haruki." The creature bowed rather gracefully and vanished in a wisp of smoke.

Shiko blinked and rubbed her temples. _I'll... deal with this in the morning. I'm suddenly feeling rather tired._ The girl darted back to her dorm room and promptly dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure what brought this on. I felt like having Shiko interact with Kanon. (It's cannon that they do meet and ultimately become friends.) Kanon is from Incubator but eventually shows up in Shiko's story. Hale is from "Before the Clan Wars", stars in the interquel "Incubator" and later appears in Shiko's story as well. I kinda imagine Kanon speaking like Arakune from the Blazblue games in this vignette.


End file.
